


Freckles

by darkxxdesires



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy's freckles, Blow Jobs, Clarke loves Bellamy's freckles, F/M, Freckles, Teasing, dick freckles, this can be either canon divergence or modern day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkxxdesires/pseuds/darkxxdesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has always wondered if Bellamy's freckles extended beyond his face. They're like a constellation waiting to be explored and tonight she'd do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montymoonshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montymoonshine/gifts).



> Inspired by my sin twin who's wonder about Bellamy's freckles made me write this lol. Hope you liked it

Clarke pushes Bellamy into the bed and slowly climbs on top of him. She smiles teasingly as she lowers herself, her lips hovering over his, tempting him. She can feel how hard he already is as she rolls her hips against him, and she bets he can feel how wet she is for him through the fabric of her underwear. Bellamy wraps his arm around Clarke, holding her close to him, and tenderly pushes the hair away from her face. Finally, she connects their lips, her tongue brushing his bottom lip. He opens his mouth to her and deepens the kiss, hungrily drinking her in. 

 

She lightly bites his bottom lip, tugging at it before breaking the kiss. She stares lovingly at Bellamy, caressing his cheek as his hands move up and down her naked back. She could get lost in the freckles that cover his face. Clarke has always wondered if his freckles extended beyond his face. Tonight she would find out.

 

"I want to kiss every freckle on your body", she whispers, littering kisses across his cheek. He gives her a little smirk as she moves lower. She trails a path of sensual kisses from his neck to his naked chest, capturing his nipple with her teeth. She tugs slightly, eliciting a groan from Bellamy. Clarke can feel him getting even harder as she gets closer to her target.

 

After Clarke makes sure every freckle has been kissed, she finally reaches the waistband of his underwear and decides to tease him some more, dragging her teeth over the taut fabric. She relishes the string of curses that leave his mouth, all because of her.

 

"Fuck, Clarke. Please," he groans. After hearing him beg, she hooks her fingers on the waistband of his boxers and frees his erection. She notices a couple tiny freckles on the underside of his dick which immediately brings a devious smile to her face.

 

"Are you going to keep up your promise, Princess?" he says, matching her smirk.

 

"Oh, you bet."

 

Clarke leans in, leisurely placing wet kisses over the tiny freckles before dragging her tongue back up the underside of his length. She feels him shuddering as she swirls her tongue around for a moment before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking. 

 

"Fuck, Clarke." Bellamy groans as he tangles his hand in Clarke's hair, as if to anchor himself. She takes him fully into her mouth, slowly moving her head up and down, occasionally pulling off to place wet kisses on his skin to draw out his pleasure. 

 

She takes him deeper this time, his cock bumping uncomfortably against the back of her throat, but it’s worth it for the strangled moans that leave Bellamy's mouth. She looks up at Bellamy through her eyelashes to find him gazing at her as she works her lips around him. The way he looks at her with such wonder gives Clarke a boost of confidence as she moans around him, sending vibrations through his cock. He lets out a string of curses as his head falls back in pleasure, eyes closed.

 

"I can't hold it much longer." He groans. She finds his hand and gives it a light squeeze, signaling him it's okay. Bellamy's hips jerk forward as he comes into her mouth, her name leaving his lips, and Clarke willingly swallows it all.

 

She raises herself and slowly crawls on top of him, temptingly licking her lips. Suddenly, she can't hold it in anymore and starts giggling. She lets her head fall down onto his sweaty chest, her shoulders shaking. She was too aroused before with the thought of making Bellamy come, but now she doesn't contain her laughter anymore.

 

"Why are you laughing?" Bellamy asks confused. 

 

"You have dick freckles, oh my gosh." Another fit of giggles.

 

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" He asks, slightly amused too.

 

"I'm sorry," she says, trying to regain her breath. "I actually think it's pretty cute."

 

Suddenly, he grabs her hips and flips them over, startling Clarke. He gives her a sinful smile before kissing the freckle above her lip. "My turn."


End file.
